Valentine's Day
by LimitedByCreativity
Summary: Rose hopes Valentine’s Day will be a turning point in her and the Doctor’s relationship, but he doesn’t even seem bothered. Little does she know, the Doctor has a surprise in store… 10/Rose. Written for FlyFly! Enjoy and review xx


_Siiiigh –is lazy– _

_So, I have just got back from a week's holiday in England, and I am feeling homesick (for England, cos I am back in Sweden now) and I have a cold and, to top it all off, its Valentine's Day. ¬¬ I cannot explain my dislike for this holiday, I just…__do__. But, then it occurred to me._

_I promised a certain FF writer, __**FlyFly**__, a fluffy 10/Rose story. Well, I thought "I bet Rose and 10 had awesome Valentine's Days!! XDD" and I am also in a 10/Rose mood after watching some of S2 :D._

_So…_

_Enjoy. :)_

**Title:** Valentine's Day

**Summary:** Rose hopes Valentine's Day will be a turning point in her and the Doctor's relationship, but he doesn't even seem bothered. Little does she know, the Doctor has a surprise in store…

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings:** 10/Rose

**Dedications:** For FlyFly, who asked for a fluffy 10/Rose! :D

**Original Prompt:** "Could you uhm.. please write me a uhm, awesome Rose/10 Fanfic that i can drool over? Please? XD"

* * *

Valentine's Day

The Doctor was nosing through a book in the Tardis library when a pink envelope fluttered onto the pages in front of him. He blinked at it for a moment, before slowly raising his head to look at the woman before him.

Rose beamed down at him, her hands clasped neatly behind her back as she rocked to-and-fro on the balls of her feet. The Doctor continued to gawp stupidly at her, so she sighed, flopping down beside him and picking up the envelope.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she sing-songed, gently prodding him in the nose with one corner. The Doctor closed his book and rested it on the table, folding his lanky legs under himself as he turned to face her, grinning.

"Aw, thanks," he exclaimed, "You didn't have to get me anything!"

"Wellllll…" Rose said, purposefully drawing out the word, "I know how _lonely_ this day can be for some and since you and I have each other, I thought…"

"I bet you've never spent a Valentine's Day alone," the Doctor chuckled, "Pretty thing like you, you probably had boys after you every which way!"

Rose had to force herself to keep smiling as the Doctor took the card; pretty thing! _Pretty_ thing! Pretty _thing_! God, as if pretty wasn't the most patronizing compliment out there, he also thought she was a _thing_! Why couldn't he treat her like she was more grown-up? Sure, he was a lot older than her, but she was an adult and she was hopelessly in love with him so why couldn't he take her seriously?

And she didn't have boys chasing after her so much. She didn't want it either.

She only wanted _him_.

The Doctor patiently opened the envelope, muttering about how he felt bad now as he didn't get her anything, as he assumed they'd be forgoing this 'useless' holiday. He pulled out the card and turned it to look at the cover, smiling fondly at the embracing bears standing before a large pink heart; the words _Happy Valentine's Day_ were intricately lettered underneath in silver. He opened it up,

_Dear Doctor, _

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Lots and lots of love,_

_Rose xxx_

"Aw, that's sweet," he grinned, pulling off his glasses as their eyes met. Rose smiled slightly, fiddling with her jeans.

Wordlessly, the Doctor got up and left the library, not looking back once.

Rose's mouth dropped open as she stared at the space he had once occupied.

The description _completely disinterested _popped to mind. He didn't care about Valentine's Day – particularly not with her, at least – and he really didn't like her like she liked him. Heck, she _loved _him.

She was a travelling companion and nothing more.

Rose sighed, rubbing a hand over her face; oh, how she did love him! She even loved him when he had the big ears and the Northern accent. It was never to do with his looks, it was just _him_, full stop! He had saved her life in so many ways; she no longer felt like she was just drifting through existence in a blur of chips and Coke and telly. She felt she had a purpose. She had the purpose of seeing the Universe, the privilege of one of the only humans on Earth to see the wonders out there. Ood and the Face of Boe and plastic monsters and Slitheen and werewolves and Cat Nuns and even the Daleks and Cybermen were wondrous now she thought about what life on Earth was like. And she didn't want to go back to that; drifting through existence.

Yes, she was in love with him, but it wasn't going to ruin what she had.

She sighed and got to her feet; it was time to grow up and get over this stupid crush—

A folded piece of paper fluttered to the floor before her. She paused and stared down at it for a moment, before bending and scooping it up.

_Rose_, was scribbed on the front in the Doctor's familiar spiky writing. Rose Tyler looked around momentarily, as if expecting another Rose to jump out the shadows and claim the note as her own; when none did, she hesitantly opened the paper, to find an intricate map of the Tardis laid out before her. She blinked in surprise, particularly when she moved her thumb to see a little drawing of herself in the bottom right corner, standing in a square box labelled **LIBRARY**. From the little drawing was a dotted line, and two words were written to the side of it:

**FOLLOW, ROSE.**

Rose stared at it a moment, before trusting her instincts and stepping in the direction the compass draw at the top of the page suggested; straight out the door.

The whole map was drawn so intricately, with little things in the boxes that identified the rooms for Rose, that she had no trouble following this random map. At the end of the dotted line was a large red X, drawn in marker in an unidentifiable room, but it seemed they made a detour into her room first, identifiable by a picture of her in her Snoopy pyjamas drawn.

She slowly opened the door to her room, to find it was completely black. Rose sighed and flipped on a light, only to almost jump out of her skin.

Right in the middle of the room was a mannequin, like you might see in shop windows (though this one was thoughtfully _not _made of plastic).

Fitted snugly on it was a gorgeous red dress. It was sleeveless, with a embroided bodice over the mannequin's chest, then it flowed out in a red satin skirt, falling to what Rose estimated would be her knees. A red shawl was draped around the neck of the mannequin, and a gold necklace with a heart locket dangled round the neck, another piece of paper with her name on it attached. Rose took a minute to admire the dress, her breath knocked out of her by it's sheer beauty; she had never in her life had such a dress!

She carefully tucked the map in her pocket and took the new piece of paper, opening it.

_Please put on the dress! It should fit, and then follow the map to the end._

Rose didn't need much persuasion; she kicked off her trainers and jeans, pulled her t-shirt over her head and carefully put on the dress. It fitted beautifully, and she spent a moment just twirling round, admiring the way the skirt flared out around her like she was Marilyn Monroe or something.

She turned to her full-length mirror to admire herself, when she noticed her make-up box and a hairbrush laid our on her dressing table, a pair of black strappy stilettos resting beside them. Rose inwardly thanked whoever had planned this (obviously the Doctor, unless the Tardis was planning something) as she sat down and reapplied some light makeup, pulling her hair out of it's ponytail and brushing it into submission; she hadn't straightened it that morning, but she liked the way it fell into sexy waves at her shoulders. And the Doctor had always liked her natural hairstyle.

She pulled on the shoes and gently clasped the necklace around her neck, before grabbing the shawl and the map and leaving her bedroom.

The map led her deeper into the Tardis, past rooms she never even knew existed; a full-blown laboratory, a petting zoo, a large garden (Rose would have to investigate that a bit more), several storage rooms, a stables (where Arthur the horse had secretly been residing!), another wardrobe, several more bedrooms that had once been in use (_One could've been Sarah-Jane's_, Rose thought slightly sympathetically) and then she finally reached the end of a long, winding corridor, to find only one door, painted in the fashion of the wall; Rose would've missed it if a large brass doorknob hadn't appeared – _thank you, Tardis!_ She looked at the map and found that this was the end – where the large red X was leading – so she dropped the map and wrapped the shawl around herself and tucked the ends inside the nook of her arms (as she had seen ladies in old Jane Austin type films do) before opening the door and stepping in.

She gasped as she looked around – before her was what looked like rolling fields of gentle green grass, and a black night sky was above her, dotted with shining stars; a full moon beamed down at her as she stepped further in, awed.

"How is it possible…" Rose wondered to herself, "To fit an entire _sky _in this ship?"

"It's not a real sky." came a voice behind her. Rose turned to see the Doctor smiling at her, dressed smartly in a tuxedo with his hair seemingly combed for once. Her eyes travelled slowly up and down him, overjoyed with his handsome, James Bond look.

"You look brilliant," the Doctor said shyly, "The dress fitted,"

Rose nodded dumbly, grinning, "It's beautiful! And I notice you don't clean up so badly yourself…?"

"Maybe I don't," the Doctor chuckled, straightening his bowtie. He walked towards her and took her arm, subconsciously pulling her closer as they both admired the sky.

"That is a doctor moon," he continued, "It's all fake, though it is modelled after one galaxy's sky and it does change for the time of day."

"Which galaxy?" Rose asked dazedly, enjoying their close positions as he smiled down at her.

"Mine," he said, so close now she could feel his breath on her face, "This is an exact model of the sky that Gallifreyans would look up at when lost, or feeling alone. Humans look up to the night sky for answers; so does every other species in the world,"

"B-but…" Rose stuttered, a bit surprised and honoured that he had chosen to share something as personal to him as his last link to the Gallifreyan night sky with her, "Sometimes, it can make you feel very alone. Watching the sky. So small and alone, like you're the only person in the universe,"

"Or the only two," the Doctor mused, his dark eyes meeting hers, "And sometimes its…okay, to feel like there's only you two, right?"

Rose nodded, a grin stretching over her face, "Did you plan this, Doctor?"

There was a cheeky glint in his eye, "Of course,"

"What for?"

The Doctor smiled and stepped back, taking her hand. He then turned her in a half circle and pulled her close, her back against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Rose's breath caught in her throat; the feeling of his hearts thudding into her shoulder blades, his breath on her ear…it was too good to be true!

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rose Tyler," he breathed, his lips up close to her ear. Rose turned her head and met his gaze.

"This makes my card seem rather pathetic," she chuckled warmly, her hands settling over his.

The Doctor grinned, but didn't have time to reply before Rose had turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck as she pressed her lips against his. The Doctor responded eagerly, his hands gripping her hips as he turned his head to make the kiss more comfortable for them both. Her fingers threaded through his hair as his tongue worked its way into her mouth. It was passionate and loving and could just possibly be the most fantastic kiss of Rose Tyler's life!

_This might just be the __best__ Valentine's Day ever._

And up above them, a shooting star raced across the Gallifreyan sky.

* * *

_I feel warm and happy now ^^  
But that took forever ¬_¬ And I bet it was rubbish, considering it took ages O_O Haha XD  
Please review, dearies! :)_


End file.
